People take pictures to share their memories, such as those of travels and anniversaries. Recently, since portable terminal devices, such as smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), are equipped with cameras, taking pictures in everyday life has become common. Additionally, images that users capture are being more frequently shared through Social Network Service (SNS).
In the case of old-fashioned cameras that use film, it is not possible to edit an image that has already been captured, but with the advent of a digital camera, it is possible to freely delete and edit captured images.
Accordingly, applications that reflect a user's personality by adding related information or icons to captured images are provided.
As mentioned above, although taking pictures has become ubiquitous and various applications for adding information thereto are provided, such techniques merely synthesize information or icons provided in advance from capturing applications. Therefore, the surroundings and personality of a user may not be fully reflected.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device capable of providing various forms of objects that reflect a user's surroundings and personality when adding related information to an image, and a display method thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.